O que aconteceu com o Kiki?
by Onime no Suga
Summary: O que aconteceu com o Kiki que também viu a fita? Um especial de O chamado! Quem não leu o chamado também pode ler! Mas não vai entender 1 ou 2 bobagens


Gente, esqueci do Kiki coitado! Charine, obrigada por me lembrar!

Bom, ai vai o que aconteceu com o Kiki e os Cavaleiros no primeiro dia de suas férias!... nem tem a ver com o chamado, mas, tudo bem XDD Boa leitura!

Em uma praia, no meio do nada, perto de lugar algum...

Ikki: Férias... não acredito... FÉRIAS!

Shun: Já entendemos Ikki!

Shina: Meu deus, que praia MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA!

June: Você sabe divisão silábica! Nossa!

Shina: Depois te ensino queridinha... loira de farmácia...

June: Ora sua...

M. Ancião: Meninas... calma!

Shura: Meu deus... nem acredito... um mês sem santuário...

Mu: Um mês sem Kiki! Paz!

Mdm: Cuidado Mu... do jeito que o Kiki é ele vai acabar aparecendo aqui...

Kiki: (aparecendo não sei de onde) MESTRE MU!

Mu: MÁSCARA DA MORTE SEU MACUMBEIRO DE UMA FIGA! VAI TER UMA BOCA ASSIM LA NA CASA DO CARAI MMM (Shaka tampa a boca de Mu)

Shaka: Não de mal-exemplo pro Kiki!

Mu: Ele já um mal-exemplo...

Shaka: Culpa sua ��

Kiki: Mestre Mu!

Mu: Não sabe falar outra coisa não? O que você quer?

Kiki: Ficar aqui! O senhor nem me trouxe!

Mu: Aqui não é lugar para você.

Kiki: Por que?

Mu: Por que aqui é não é lugar de criança!

Kiki: Por que?

Mu: Por que aqui é lugar de adulto!

Shura: Nossa, que conclusão.

Mu: Fica quieto Shura...

Kiki: Por que?

Mu: Por que o Shura tá enchendo o saco!

Kiki: Não! O Por que da outra pergunta!

Mu: A tá... por que aqui é lugar de gente matura, gente crescida!

MdM: Shi Mu... se não tinha que tá aqui não hein!

Mu: Fica no seu terreno o macumbeiro...

Kiki: Por que?

Mu: Por que o que Kiki?

Kiki: Por que eu não posso ficar, o Seiya também está aqui, e ele não é mais maturo do que eu (aponta para Seiya pendurado em uma bananeira imitando um macaco)

Mu: Faz sentindo...

Deba: KIKI SUA DESGRAÇA! VEM CÁ QUE EU VOU TE DAR UM CASCUDO SUA TRAÍRA DO CACETE!

Kiki: SAIIII! MESTRE MU SOCORRO!

Mu: Corre Kiki...

Kiki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (sai correndo)

MdM: Você me comove Mu... quer ser a mãe dos meus filhos?

Mu, inesperadamente, olha profundamente nos olhos do Cavaleiro de Câncer e diz:

Mu: Máscara, meu amor... VAI CATAR COQUINHO!

MdM/Shura: UHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Shaka: Vamos trocar de roupa...

Enquanto isso... Hyoga e Kamus passeavam pela praia...

Hyoga: Nossa! Como está calor aqui!

KamusÉ, realmente (joga neve em si)

Hyoga: Mestre, joga neve em mim?

Kamus: Não!

Hyoga: Por que não!

Kamus: Você mesmo pode fazer isso, esqueceu que você chegou no 0 absoluto e me congelou?

Hyoga: Nossa, como você guarda mágoa

Kamus: Guardo sim t�! XP (mostra a língua)

Hyoga: Por favor Mestre Kamus, dá um pouquinho de neve!

Kamus: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Os dois sentam na areia para admirar a vista... enquanto eles observavam o mar, Kiki e Deba aparecem correndo, sujando os cavaleiros de areia.

Hyoga: (cuspindo) Eca... mas que porcaria!

Kamus: Eca, eca! Nãaao! Meu montinho de neve! Sujo de areia!

Hyoga: Bem feito... quem mandou ser egoísta.

Kamus: Pro seu governo, essa neve era sua!

Hyoga: Era?

Kamus: Era sim! Eu fiquei com remorso, já que você é um pupilo tão bom e dedicado, ai eu fiz esse montinho de neve.

Hyoga: Mestre Kamus!

Kamus: Hyoga!

Kamus/Hyoga: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ (os dois se abraçam)

Kamus: Tá certo... chega de novela mexicana...

Hyoga: Ok, eu seguro e você bate!

Kamus: Beleza! (os dois saem correndo atrás de Deba e Kiki)

Não muito longe dali...

Marin: SEIYA! DESCE DAÍ!

Seiya: Não!

Marin: Anda Seiya! To mandando!

Seiya: Não, não e não!

Marin: Eu não gastei o MEU tempo treinando um macaco! DESCE JÁ DAÍ!

Seiya: NÃO! EU VO FICAR AQUI EM CIMA E PRONTO!

Aioros: Meu deus! Mas que cara chato!

Marin: Aioria, quebra essa bananeira por favor!

Aioria: Eu não, quebra você!

Marin: Não posso, eu tenho que ficar de olho, caso ele pule para outra bananeira ��

Aioros: Deixa ele lá...

Marin: Não!

Aioros: Por que não?

Marin: Por que ele me faz passar vergonha! O que as outras amazonas vão dizer! Todo mundo já sabe que ele ta em uma catinga pior que a do Máscara... e ainda por cima ele não terminou o banho dele! Eu to vendo a orelha suja daqui!

Aioria: Ela até tem razão... ok, eu vou derrubar!

Seiya: NÃO VAI! EU NÃO DEIXO!

Aioria: Desde quando você deixa alguma coisa? Cápsula do..

Seiya: Chester! (N/a: Não resisti!)

Marin: PARA COM ESSA PORCARIA DE CHESTER SE NÃO VOCÊ VAI VER ONDE EU VOU ENFIAR ESSE CHESTER! DESCE LOGO DESSA PORRA DE BANANEIRA E VAI TERMINAR DE TOMAR SEU BANHO!

Aioros: (cochicha para Aioria) Credo... ela é sempre assim?

Aioria: Você não viu nada...

Marin: Aioria! Peloamordedeus! Faça esse moleque descer da bananeira!

Aioria: Seiya! Eu vou usar meu golpe mais uma vez!

Seiya: UHAUAHAUHAU! Você vai usar o Chester de plasma?

Aioros: HAHAHAHA! CHESTER DE PLASMA!

Aioria: Não foi engraçado... �� Agora eu sei por que você vence todas as lutas... nem a mais paciente criatura suporta esse estorvo ambulante ��

Nesse momento Kiki passa correndo, se agarra em Marin e usa ela de escudo

Kiki: SAI DEBA! FOI SEM QUERER! EU QUERIA TE LEVAR MAS VOCÊ É GRANDE DE MAIS! (fica rodando com Marin)

Deba: SEM ESSA BAIXINHO! VOCÊ FEZ DE SACANAGEM! (Roda junto, mas esbarra em Aioria e Aioros fazendo os dois cai)

Kiki: SAI DE MIM! (Corre pro outro lado da praia e Deba segue)

Aioria: MAS QUE DROGA! TO COM O CALÇÃO TODO SUJO DE AREIA!

Marin: Vocês estão bem? (nesse momento passa Kamus e Hyoga, que de tão gelados congelam Marin, que estava de biquíni e uma tanga)

Marin: (batendo os dentes) Eeeessess... ca...va...leiros... me... pa..gam!

Seiya (descendo da bananeira) HAHAHAHAHAHA! BEM FEITO!

Aioria: SEIYA SEU DESGRAÇADO! VEM AQUI QUE EU VOU TE DAR UMA LIÇÃO! (corre atrás do Seiya)

Aioros: AH! MAS O KIKI E O DEBA ME PAGAM! (Corre atrás dos dois)

Marin: O...Ka...mus... e ooo Hyoooga... vão... virar... cubinhos..dee...gegegegegelo...(tenta correr atrás desses dois)

Alguns metros adiante

Saga: Afrodite, larga do meu pé...

Afrodite: Ai Saguinha, você tá tão irritado, relaxa!

Saga: Cara, o Kanon perto de você é um santo viu! Ai que saudade do Kanon...

Afrodite: Eu digo o mesmo... "Não é todo dia que se encontra gêmeos lindos e gostosos"

Saga: Ih...Que história é essa de sentir saudades do Kanon?

Kanon: (chegando de algum lugar, esse algum lugar é movimentado) SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGA!

Saga: MANINHO!

Os dois correm em direção ao outro e se abraçam!

Kanon: Saga meu amor! Meu pinico de Coco

Saga: Kanon minha vida, minha privada entupida!

Dido: Meu deus, que coisa deprimente, isso por que vocês são irmãos ��

Autora: Hei! Eu fazia isso com a minha irmã!

Dido: Fazia! Eles fazem! (olha para Saga e Kanon que estão relembrando seus milhões de toques secretos)

Autora: An!

Dido: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Autora: Eu também quero férias!

DidoÉ, mas não aqui... chispa!

Autora: Boba! (pega minha tendinha e saiu dali)

Saga: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Kanon: O velhote me chamou!

Saga: Você não sabe o que eu passei esses dias!

Kanon: Eu fiquei sabendo �� Biba!

Saga: Olha o respeito! Eu sou mais velho!

Dido: Vocês são gêmeos ��

Saga: Mas EU nasci primeiro!

Kanon: Só 5 minutos!

Saga: Sou mais velho do mesmo jeito!

Nesse momento passa Kiki, Deba, seguidos de Kamus e Hyoga, depois vem Seiya, Aioria, Aioros e Marin ainda um pouco congelada.

Kanon: Epa... aquele dali não era o Aioros?

Dido: Era sim...nossa, só passou homem bonito - T�, tá... tirando a Marin e o Kiki, o Deba e o Seiya até que dão pro caldo...

Kanon: O DESGRAÇADO ME DEVE 100 PILA!

Saga: OS MEUS 100 PILA!

Kanon: SEUS O CARALHO! MEUS!

Saga: AE! Se esqueceu daquela dívida de jogo que EU paguei?

Kanon: Com o dinheiro do Santuário? Sua biba desviadora de verbas!

Saga: AH! EU VO TE PRENDER DE NOVO SEU DESGRAÇADO!

Kanon sai correndo atrás de Aioria pra pegar o dinheiro e pra fugir de Saga...

Dido: MENINOS! ME ESPEREM! (sai correndo atrás dos Cavaleiros por que ele é tarado ��)

Logo ali...

Shaka: HAHAHAHAHA! Mais 50 Shura!

Shura: Mas que saco! Eu só perco nessa merda de jogo.

MdM: Você tá roubando Shaka!

Mu: Vocês são péssimos perdedores...

Shura: A, nem vem, você também tá ganhando ��

Mu: T�, tá... vai lá Máscara, joga os dados...

Máscara joga dos dados e...

Mu: HAHAHAHAHA! Vai pra prisão!

MdM: Mas que saco! De novo!

Shura: Odeio jogar banco imobiliário...

MdM: Eu quero jogar truco!

Shaka: Eu não sei jogar truco ��

Shura: Não sabe o que ta perdendo!

Nisso passa Kiki, Deba, Kamus, Hyoga, Seiya, Aioria, Aioros, Marin (já descongelada), Kanon, Saga e Afrodite por cima do tabuleiro, destruído o jogo.

Shaka: NÃO! EU ESTAVA QUASE GANHANDO! (N/a: Impossível O.O)

Shura/MdM: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Shaka: AAAAHHH! ELES VÃO PAGAR CARO POR ISSO! (e lá vai mais um correr atrás dos coitados)

Mu: Eta, o Shaka ficou maluco!

Shura: Essa eu quero ver!

MdM: Hauhahuauuhahuhuaauh! O Shaka vai bater em todo mundo ole ole ola! Na minha casa as cabeças eu vou pendurar!

Shura: Máscara, desiste da sua carreira de cantor ��

Mu: Vocês vão perde o Shaka batendo na galera?

Shura/MdM: Não! (é... os três cavaleiros saem correndo pra ver a chacina...)

Um pouquinho mais pra frente!

Ikki: Praia... que coisa maravilhosa...

Miro: Poisé...

Shiryu: Ikki, desisto! Eu não vou fazer castelinho de areia com o Shun!

Miro: Ai... mas que sacoé sempre reclamação!

Ikki: Vocês não sabem se divertir em paz?

Shiryu deita na areia e finge que nem escutou...

Miro: Nossa Ikki, aqui está tão calmo!

IkkiÉ! Olha como o Shun está feliz! (olha para o ponto verde construindo um castelo de areia)

Miro: Sem nada para nos atrapa... (olha para a corrida que passou em cima do castelinho do Shun) lhar...

Shun: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ IKKI! (corre até Ikki)

Ikki: O que foi Shun...

Shun: (chorando) O Kiki, Deba, Kamus, Hyoga, Seiya, Aioria, Aioros, Marin, Kanon, Saga, Afrodite, Shaka, Mu, Shura e Máscara destruíram meu castelinho! (fala isso realmente rápido de sem respirar, vai ter fôlego assim lá na...)

Miro: Faz outro!

Shun: Mas aquele era especial!

Miro: Era só um castelo de areia ��

Shun pega seu baldinho, coloca areia, coloca água, mistura e joga na cabeça de Miro.

Shun: Tio bobo, feio e mau! (sai correndo) Agora eu vou pegar os outros tios bobos feios e maus!

Miro: AH SEU MOLEQUE! VOCÊ VAI VER! VEM CÁ PÉZINHO DE ALFACE! (corre atrás de Shun)

Ikki: MIRO DE ESCORPIÃO! NÃO SE ATREVA A ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NO MEU IRMÃO! (corre atrás)

Shiryu: Vou seguir eles. (corre por que ele tava afim)

Mais pra frente..

Dohko (todo bonitão): Sabe meninas, há muito tempo eu queria tirar férias aqui.

June: Aqui é de mais!

ShinaÉ mesmo!

Shunrei: Cheguei!

Shina: Shunrei! Nossa! O que você fez no cabelo?

Shunrei: Nossa, lavei, escovei, alonguei, (fala altas paradas terminadas com, ei, ei, ei, ei)

Dohko: Que bom que você chegou! Trouxe o que pedi?

Shunrei: Sim, tá aqui a comida natureba que você mandou buscar do Monte dos Monges Carecas e Desdentados da Floresta do Panda Vermelho...

Shina/June: Eca...

June: Senta ai Shunrei!

Shunrei: Não posso, não quero sujar meu cabelo...

E para a novidade de todos... passa uma parte da carreata,(Kiki, Deba, Kamus, Hyoga, Seiya, Aioria, Aioros, Marin, Kanon, Saga, Afrodite, Shaka, Mu, Shura e Máscara) e pra variar, passa em cima de June, Shina e Dohko, deixando-os todos sujos.

Shina: PUTA QUE PARIU! MEU CABELO TÁ TODO SUJO DE AREIA!

Dohko: Meu corpinho sarado sujo ;;

Shunrei: Ainda bem que eu não sentei

Nisso aparece Shun, com seu balde de areia e água... ele olha pra Shunrei, corre nela e despeja o balde sobre sua cabeça.

Shun: Tia boba, feia e m�! (volta a correr seguido de Miro, Ikki e Shiryu)

Shunrei: Grrrrrr!

Dohko: Calma Shunrei!

Shunrei: CALMA O CARALHO! EU PASSEI HORAS LAVANDO ESSA MERDA DE CABELO QUE DE TÃO LONGO DAQUI A POUCO VAI CHEGAR NO REGO E ESSE PESTINHA VEM E SUJA! AH MAS ELE VAI ME PAGAR CARO! (sai correndo... pra variar)

June: Caramba! A Shunrei enlouqueceu!

Shina: Eu nunca tinha visto a Shunrei falando caralho!

Dohko: Ela vive com o caralho na boca!

June e Shunrei: O.O

Dohko A palavra!

June: Sério!

Dohko: Vocês não sabem como... é melhor agente correr... isso vai dar em merda...

Shina: Mestre ancião! Falando merda!

Dohko: Eu não tiro a merda da boca!

June/Shina: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Dohko�� Vamos logo!

June: Tá...

Visualizem a cena... Estão correndo Kiki, Deba, Kamus, Hyoga, Seiya, Aioria, Aioros, Marin, Kanon, Saga, Afrodite, Shaka, Mu, Shura, Máscara, Shun, Miro, Ikki, Shiryu, Shunrei, Dohko, Shina e June pela praia...

Autora: (Debaixo de um coqueiro vendo esse povo todo correr) OBA! Maratona! (segue a galera)

Voltas e voltas na praia depois...

Dohko: "Credo... se eu não parar nós vamos correr as férias inteiras" (Dohko corre mais que todo mundo e agarra Kiki pela gola) PAAAAAAAAAAAAREM!

Todos pararam, menos June que escorregou e esbarrou em Shina, que foi esbarrando no da frente fazendo todos caírem...

Autora: Efeito dominó! Também quero! (pula em cima do povo)

Deba: Gente! O Mestre Ancião tá roxo!

Shiryu (do outro lado do mundo): Ele sempre foi roxo!

Deba: Não! Eu acho que ele tá sem ar!

Shiryu: O QUE? (levanta e vai jogando pros lados quem estava na sua frente para ver seu Mestre) Mestre! O Senhor tá bem?

Dohko: AHH (respira) To... to bem!

DebaÓtimo! KIKI!

Kamus: DEBA!

Marin: KAMUS!

Kanon: AIORIA!

Shaka: TODOS VOCÊS QUE PASSARAM NO MEU JOGO!

Shun: TIOS BOBOS FEIOS E MAUS!

Shunrey: SHUN!

Seiya: SEIYA!

Todos��

Todos os cavaleiros começam a falar ao mesmo tempo.

Dohko: CALEM A BOCA!

Todos calam menos Miro...

Miro: Tudo é culpa do Maracujá de gaveta!

Dohko��

Miro: Opis... foi mal... eu disse maracujá de gaveta? Eu queria dizer…

Dohko: Tá t�! Um por um, Kiki, você que começou, por que você tá correndo?

Kiki: Por que o Deba quer me bater!

Dohko: Deba, por que você quer bater no Kiki?

Deba: Por que ele deixou que eu me ferrasse sozinho... só que esse moleque corre pra caramba, ai enquanto eu corria o Kamus e Hyoga começaram a correr atrás de mim...

Dohko: Kamus e Hyoga, por que vocês tão correndo atrás do Deba?

Hyoga: Ele sujou a nossa neve!

Dohko: Certo... Seiya, por que você está correndo?

Seiya: Pra fugir da Marin... ela quer me dar banho, e também do Aioria!

Dohko: Aioria, por que você está correndo atrás do porquinho, opa, do Seiya?

Aioria: Ele fez um trocadilho com os meus golpes ��

Dohko: E você Aioros?

Aioros: Pra bater no Deba e no Kiki por que eles me derrubaram!

Dohko: Que original... E você Marin?

Marin: O Kamus e o Hyoga me congelaram... ATCHIN! To até com gripe!

Dohko: E você Kanon?

Kanon: O Aioria me deve 100 pila!

Aioria: Devo não ��

Kanon: DEVE SIM! Lembra aquele empréstimo pra pagar a goteira do seu banheiro?

Aioria: Ah sim! Claro, claro, minhas dívidas são sagradas, deus lhe pague!

Kanon: Ora seu...

Dohko: Quieto!

Kanon: Mas...

Dohko: Quieto!

Kanon: Ma...

Dohko: Shi!

Kanos:

Dohko: Shi! Quetinho! (se senta) O próximo?

Saga: Eu to correndo por que o Kanon me insultou!

Dohko: (de terninho e numa mesa de escritório) O Próximo!

Afrodite: Eu to correndo porque eu eles são lindos e gostosos...

E assim passaram algum tempo esclarecendo por que estavam correndo...

Dohko: E você o menina...

Autora: (comendo pipoca e vendo a festa) O que tem eu...

Dohko: Por que você estava correndo?

Autora: Oras, eu só a Autora, eu tenho que ficar perto de vocês para criar as situações essas coisas... E meu nome é Onime! Para de me chamar de guria, menina etc...

Dohko: Que seja! Bom... o motivo mais nobre aqui é o de Shaka!

Todos: O.O Por que?

Dohko: Quantas pessoas você conhece que já ganharam o Banco Imobiliário? O Shaka tava quase ganhando coitado!

ShakaÉ! XP

Dohko: Aff... tá quase na hora do almoço... vamos pro quiosque!

No quiosque:

Samara: (usando óculos escuros e tomando água de coco) Chegaram!

Todos: NÃAAAAAAAAAAO!

Samara: E ai, beleza?

Dido: Ahan! Menina! Você tá bem hein! Pegou um bronze?

SamaraÉ né! Tava branca de mais, dei um trato no meu cabelo, na pele... tava precisando...

Dido: Que óculos de sol lindos hein!

Onime: Quem não tem colírio usa óculos escuros!

Todos��

Onime: Foi mal XD

Dido: Conte, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Samara: Vim matar o Kiki!

Kiki: Socorro! Mestre Mu!

Mu: Pode levar ele...

Saga: Pera... mas você não ia mais nos matar?

Samara: Vocês... ele também assistiu à fita... e eu não falei que não ia matar ele...

Aioros: Mas não tem uma semana ainda!

Samara: To adiantando o serviço pra tirar logo as minhas férias!

Kiki: Não vale!

Samara: Fica quieto!

Kiki: Tia Onime! Me ajuda!

Onime: Tia o caramba... se vira! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Dohko: Vamos conversar!

Samara: Não d�! To pegando um avião pro Caribe, e sai daqui a pouco... vamos andando logo com isso!

Ikki: Se agente tivesse a Saori aqui...

Samara vai se aproximando lentamente de Kiki... até que...

Shun: (jogando um balde de areia e água na cabeça de Samara) TIA BOBA, FEIA, MÁ E MORTA!

Samara: CARALHO! MEU CABELINHO!

JuneÉ outra que não tira o caralho da boca!

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Samara: Não teve graça �� Só por isso eu vou matar todo mundo!

Todos: NÃO!

Marin: Vai lá Seiya! Salve a gente!

Seiya: Não posso! Ela não tem golpe pra eu falar Chester!

Shun: Tia boba, feia, m�, morta, enrugada, nojenta e com areia no cabelo... (joga mais um balde de areia na menina)

Samara: TA TA! Chega! To toda suja! Mas que meleca! Eu vou embora sim! Povo mais chato! Minha vingança será maligna! MHUAHUAHAUHAU Assim que eu tirar essas porcarias do cabelo e tirar férias... Tchau! (desaparece)

Todos: AEEEEEE!

Saga: Nunca mais vamos ver essa chata!

Kiki: Ela nunca dorme... ela não vai parar!

Onime: Sim, sim... decorador de frases dos filmes... eu to com fome!

Dido: Abusada!

Mu: Kikié melhor você voltar para casa!

Kiki: Não!

Mu: Aqui não é o seu lugar!

Kiki: Mas ela ficou aqui! (aponta para Onime)

Onime: Eu sou autora, eu posso! MHUAHUAHAUHA!

Shun: KIKI! VAMOS BRINCAR! Vamos brincar de Salva-Vidas, eu enterro você na areia, ai a maré sobe e eu te salvo! Só que eu tenho que achar a minha bóia! Eu não sei nadar!

Kiki: NÃO! A última vez que agente brincou disso você não me salvou!

Shun: Mas é que eu tinha visto uma borboleta TÃO linda!

Kiki: EU QUASE MORRI AFOGADO!

Shun: O Seiya te salvou!

Kiki: PIOR AINDA! ELE FEZ REPIRAÇÃO BOCA A BOCA EM MIM! EU PASSEI O RESTO DO DIA ESCOVANDO OS DENTES!

Seiya: VAMOS BRINCAR KIKI!

Kiki: NÃO! (Sai correndo)

Shun: Volta Kiki! Eu vou usar as minhas correntes!

Kiki desaparece

Todos: AEEEEE!

Ikki: Tudo graças ao Shun! Ele nos livrou da Samara e do Kiki!

Kanon: Chega de papo e vamos pro rango!

Shiryu: O que vocês trouxeram?

Dohko: Eu trouxe a maravilhosa comida do Monte dos Monges Carecas e Desdentados da Floresta do Panda Vermelho...

Todos: Eca!

Dohko: Comida saudável! Pra vocês cresceram fortes e bonitões!

Shun: (baldinho e areia com água) Comida boba, feia, fedida e horrível... (joga areia na comida).

Dohko: NÃO! ;; Minha comida do Monte dos Monges Carecas e Desdentados da Floresta do Panda Vermelho...

Aioria: E agora, o que vamos comer?

Onime: PIZZA!

Todos: Aeeee!

Assim, mais um dia foi salvo graças a Shun, que estragou a comida natureba do Mestre Ancião... e tudo terminou em PIZZA!

XD

É isso ai, obrigada pra quem leu! Até a próxima!


End file.
